


Late-Night Drive-Thru (Cursed Version)

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, McDonald's, Smut, i hate this, improper use of sundaes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: Victor gets hungry at 3am and goes to McDonalds. Yuuri is also hungry, and works at McDonalds. What happens next will blow your mind.





	Late-Night Drive-Thru (Cursed Version)

**Author's Note:**

> McHell is empty and all the McDevils are here

Victor looked at the glowing clock on his dashboard. Three in the morning.

It was three in the morning, and he was pulling into a fucking McDonald’s drive thru.

He wasn’t even that hungry, having eaten a big dinner the night before. No, he wasn’t hungry for food. That didn’t mean he was hungry for…something.

Or rather, _someone._

It had been a month of casual glances, flirtatious comments whenever he ordered, but never anything tangible. He’d been entranced by the employee ever since he started working there, with his dark eyes and hair, black as Coca-Cola. It drew Victor in like a ten-piece chicken nugget meal, tempting him to devour him in one bite.

Finally, tonight, he’ll get what he wanted.

“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you tonight?” the voice asked from the crackly speakers, a voice that Victor knew all too well.

“Hello Yuuri,” he greeted, and was met with a soft laugh.

“Hi Victor. Surprised to see you here this late.”

“Well, I got hungry…very hungry,” his voice dropped lower at the last part, filled with suggestion.

“What a coincidence…I’m absolutely _starving_ as well,” Yuuri answered, and even through the poor quality of the speakers, Victor could tell they were both far from talking about food.

“We can…share, if you’d like,” Victor suggested, and was met with a hum of agreement from the speakers.

He ordered a McSausage sandwich (all day breakfast was a wonderful thing), a Quarter Pounder meal, and two vanilla sundaes with chocolate sauce. After, he drove to the next window, where Yuuri waited for him with a smile on his face.

“That’ll be $42.69 please,” he drawled with a half-lidded gaze. Even in his McDonald’s uniform, Yuuri looked absolutely delicious, and Victor couldn’t wait to get his mouth on that McSausage.

At the next window, Yuuri was waiting outside with the food, and they both climbed into the backseat of Victor’s car. They sat inches from each other, not touching, but they were close enough that Victor could feel Yuuri’s movements, the heat off his body, hear the soft moans as he bit into the Quarter Pounder.

“Mmm…this is so good…and so big,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

“I have something…bigger for you to eat,” Victor offered, taking a large bite of his sundae. He closed his lips around the spoon, feeling the cool ice cream melt on his mouth, then pulled it out slowly, never breaking eye contact with Yuuri.

He looked _famished_ , his eyes darkening with hunger as Victor licked the melted ice cream off his lips, letting a drop roll down his chin.

“Oh…that’s a waste of sundae there, Victor,” Yuuri whispered, then leaned closer to Victor with his mouth open. He closed his eyes, and Victor could feel the hot press of Yuuri’s tongue on his chin, lapping up the ice cream that escaped from his lips. They licked up, across his bottom lip, then Yuuri sucked on it, hard.

The sensation was enough for Victor to drop his sundae, his hands flying to Yuuri’s hair, feeling the soft locks fall between his fingers. Yuuri’s fingers dragged down his neck, his chest, reaching up his shirt to feel the smooth expanse of skin on his back. Victor shivered at the feeling of Yuuri’s hands on his bare skin, dragging his nails up his spine in a way that made all the blood rush downwards, the blood pooling low in his body.

Victor moved to kiss Yuuri’s neck, sucking little bites down its length that made Yuuri let out soft gasps. He was impatient, he grabbed the hem of Yuuri’s shirt and pulled it off him, exposing his pale skin that Victor wanted to mark, turning the vanilla ice cream into a Smarties McFlurry.

“Victor…Victor, please,” Yuuri moaned softly, and Victor looked back up to see him looking down, his hair a mess with a blush that spread from his face all the way down to his neck, which was littered with small bruises.

“Yes Yuuri?” Victor asked, then dragged his hand down Yuuri’s bare stomach, slowing down when he reached the waistband. He pressed his hand on the growing bulge beneath his pants, dragging a loud moan from Yuuri. “What do you _need_?”

“I…I need – ” he groaned when Victor reached into his boxers, his hand wrapping around Yuuri’s hard cock, already slick with precome. “You-your-”

“Oh, but I’m _so_ hungry, Yuuri,” Victor whined, licking down Yuuri’s stomach, his mouth hovering above Yuuri’s cock. “I wonder…how does your McSausage taste?”

Before Yuuri could respond, Victor licked down his length slowly, lavishing the taste of Yuuri on his tongue. He tasted wonderful, but…something might make him taste even _better_.

Victor grabbed the sundae he dropped earlier, the ice cream already half-melted, but still cool to the touch. He looked at Yuuri, already half-wrecked and begging for more, breathing heavily as Victor tipped the cup over, spilling the melted sundae all the way down Yuuri’s body. He gasped at the coolness on his skin, then let out a cry when Victor poured the rest of it over Yuuri’s cock.

“God, it’s so cold,” he gasped.

“Mm,” Victor hummed before licking the ice cream off Yuuri, the salty taste of his sweat mixing with the sweetness of the ice cream. It was delicious, unlike anything Victor ever tasted in his life, and he could keep eating this for the rest of his life if he could.

Yuuri was grabbing Victor’s hair at this point, pulling the strands to almost the point of pain, clearly desperate for Victor to direct his attention to where Yuuri needs it most.

Instead of licking it, Victor put sucked on the head of Yuuri’s cock, tasting the mix of precome and ice cream. The hands on his hair grabbed on even harder, Yuuri letting out mewls and gasps as Victor took Yuuri even deeper, all the way to the base of his cock. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and nibbling, hollowing his cheeks out in a way that made Yuuri’s thighs shake as he practically screamed.

“Ah-ah, Victor, I think I’m gonna – ” he wailed, and Victor flicked his tongue over the tip of Yuuri’s cock. He let out one final scream as his body arched like the famous Golden Arches of McDonald’s, coming hard in Victor’s mouth. He swallowed every last drop, the unique mixture of Yuuri’s cum and vanilla sundae a McFlurry made specially for him.

He felt hands pull slightly on his hair, dragging him up to meet Yuuri’s lips in a deep kiss. His hands reached towards the hem of Victor’s shirt, which he pulled off in one deft movement.

“What about you?” he asked breathily, still recovering from his orgasm. “What would you like?”

“I…I want to put my McSausage in your buns,” Victor said.

“God, yes,” Yuuri moaned, dragging Victor into another searing kiss. “Give me the best Quarter-Pounder you’ve ever made in your life.”

Yuuri reached down to Victor’s waistband, pulling his pants down over the curve of his ass, releasing his painfully hard cock. It rubbed against Yuuri’s length, already hardening once again.

Victor slid his hands down Yuuri’s body, squeezing his magnificent thighs before reaching behind to grab his supple buns, smooth and soft to the touch. He realized he didn’t have any lube on him, but luckily, he had another sundae, which had been untouched.

Grabbing the unopened sundae, which was already half-melted, he poured half of it over his fingers, the contents dripping all over the seat of the car. Yuuri was already aching for Victor’s fingers, spreading his legs as Victor put his hand between his thighs. He teased Yuuri’s entrance, not quite inserting his finger yet. Yuuri let out an impatient whine, grinding down on Victor’s finger.

“Victor…” he grumbled.

“So eager,” Victor murmured, then stuck the first finger in, up to the knuckle. Yuuri let out a soft moan as Victor moved, his finger carefully stretching his entrance. Then he added a second, then a third finger in, and he could feel Yuuri scrabbling at his shoulders desperately.

“Give it to me…Victor, give it…”

“Give what?” Victor asked as he curled his fingers, hitting the sweet spot that made Yuuri throw his head back.

“Toy,” he gasped as Victor kept kneading at the spot.

“Oh? Want your happy meal toy already?”

“Yes, yes, please, I’m ready,” Yuuri begged, practically clawing at Victor’s back. He took out his fingers, then poured the sundae over his very erect cock, already leaking precoma. He shuddered at the coolness of the ice cream over his length, then he positioned the head at Yuuri’s entrance.

Victor pushed in slowly, feeling Yuuri’s warmth envelope his cock, any coolness from the sundae completely gone. He could see Yuuri gasp lightly at each movement as Victor moved in and out slowly, a little bit at a time as Yuuri got used to the stretch. Gradually he picked up the pace, his hands grabbing onto Yuuri’s hip as he buried himself to the base. They started to fuck hard and fast, the movements shaking the frame of the car.

“Are you loving it?” Victor rasped, their hips losing rhythm as they both edged closer, the heat from their bodies and breaths fogging up the windows of the car.

“I-Fuck, yes, I’m loving it!” Yuuri moaned, fingernails digging into Victor’s back that will leave marks lasting for days. He came again, all over his stomach and chest, up to his collarbone. Seeing the sight of Yuuri, debauched and wrecked beautifully with cum all over his body like mayonnaise on a McChicken burger, was enough to push Victor over the edge.

He pulled out of Yuuri, watching the cum and vanilla sundae leak out of Yuuri’s entrance as they breathed heavily in the car.

“That…was amazing,” Yuuri said. “I’m very…full now.”

“You know…there’s some sundae left,” Victor remarked, and Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Well, like they say,” he said, reaching up to give Victor an open-mouthed kiss, “always room for dessert.”

At the end of the night, they used up every last drop of sundae.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't use sundae as lube it doesn't work, always use proper lube and condoms kiddos  
> hoe responsibly  
> this is the worst thing my hands have ever produced


End file.
